Content delivery networks (“CDNs”) are used by content providers to distribute large amounts of content such as text, audio, video, images, animation, interactivity, etc., to numerous end-users. More particularly, CDNs include edge servers throughout the Internet or other networks that provide cached content to a large number of end user systems. The content is strategically placed at the various edge servers of the CDN so that the content can be served to end-users with high-availability and high performance. Stated differently, requests for content are typically algorithmically directed to edge server locations that are best for serving content to the user. For example, edge servers that are the fewest hops from the requesting user, the least number of network seconds away from the requesting user, or the highest availability in terms of server performance (both current and historic) may be identified as potential candidates for servicing a content request. Benefits of using a CDN to serve content include reducing bandwidth costs, improving load times, providing redundancy and/or increasing global availability of such content.
While certain types of content may be easily distributed among various edges of a CDN, distributing data stored within a database and/or data store throughout a CDN to provide optimal access may present challenges. Often, requests for data or subsets of data stored within a database are not as predictable, and thus, conventional methods for identifying optimal locations for distributing such data within a CDN cannot be employed. Moreover, data stored within a database and/or data store often include additional access requirements, which should be maintained by the CDN.
It is with these concepts in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.